


the best part of making up is sucking your boyfriend's dick

by msmoocow



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/pseuds/msmoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt and blaine break up and three years later they get back together and touch dicks except you don't get any context or plot this is just the part where they blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best part of making up is sucking your boyfriend's dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimizans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/gifts).



"Well?" Kurt teases, sounding bolder than he feels. "It's not going to suck itself." Blaine lifts his head from the bruise he'd been working into Kurt's shoulder, pulling away with a sharp gasp, and Kurt shivers at the way Blaine's eyes widen with surprise, gaze still lustful but sharp. Focused.

Blaine smiles, moving up to peck Kurt once on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck and chest. "You're bossier than I remember," Blaine murmurs into Kurt's skin, settling between his legs and curving his palms hotly around Kurt's side. He traces circles into Kurt's ribcage with his thumbs. "I like it."

"And you're shyer."

Turning his cheek onto Kurt's breastbone, Blaine laughs softly. "That's because everything's new all over again." He raises his head again, looking straight at Kurt. "It feels bigger."

Kurt coughs pointedly, and Blaine laughs again, this time loud and bright and comfortable and everything Kurt missed about their intimacy.

"Not what I meant," Blaine says, pitching his voice lower, and he must remember how that makes Kurt crazy, because he slides his hand into the front of Kurt's briefs and slides it down, lids low and eyes sparkling with intent. " _That_ feels just like I remember it."

"Yes," Kurt hisses, bucking up into Blaine's palm before grabbing Blaine's other hand, lacing their fingers together and gripping tightly. Blaine's not alone; everything feels new and familiar at the same time, overwhelming. It's too much and too good, and all he wants is more. "But don't hold back, please, Blaine, we've waited long enough and — _oh!_ "

Blaine glances up at him through his lashes and then shuts his eyes, moaning softly around a mouthful of cock. He pulls off much slower than he'd sunk down, the slick drag of his lips almost unbearably intense, and it's clear that Blaine hasn't forgotten a single way to drive Kurt wild. With an obscene pop, Kurt's cock slips free. "You were saying?"

Kurt groans, and Blaine slips his mouth back around Kurt's cock, swirling his tongue around the crown and sucking _hard_.

With a shudder, Kurt's hips start to move, thrusting upward in small jolts, and Blaine moans louder, scrunching his eyes up tight and just _going_ for it, swallowing around the head and stroking the base with one hand, pausing to lick around his fingers before pulling off completely.

"Come on," Blaine rasps, moving back up Kurt's body and kissing him dirty, letting Kurt suck his own taste off Blaine's tongue.

He's so close, perched right on the brink, swallowing around Blaine's relentless moans, and he can feel the orgasm building, building from his cock where it rubs with imperfect friction against Blaine's and making his skin thrum with so much kinetic energy.

"God, I missed you," Blaine says, breaking the kiss and tucking his face into Kurt's neck, moving his hips faster and rougher. The rawness in Blaine's voice is what pushes Kurt over the edge. Kurt can taste himself still, and with it the heady flavor of Blaine's mouth, intense and amazing and _real_. A sharp, acute, blooming burst of pleasure floods his senses, and he comes with a noiseless cry, entire body jerking. He barely has time to slip his hand down between their bodies and take Blaine in hand before Blaine comes too, mouthing against his jaw and panting "Kurt, _Kurt_ " roughly into his ear.

Blaine's hips still, and the tension seeps out of his body as Kurt rubs his back in broad strokes. He's heavy on top of Kurt, with the stickiness of their come plastering their bodies together, but god, he hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"Um," Blaine says, after letting their breathing ease back to normal. "Sex with you is messier that I remember." He makes no move to roll off though, and Kurt presses a kiss into his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kurt says, giddiness bubbling up inside him. He can't fight the grin spreading across his face. "But you love it."

He unsticks his body from Kurt's finally, peeling himself off and settling into Kurt's side. Blaine throws an arm around Kurt's chest and pulls him close, smiling just as wide, practically glowing. "Yeah, I love it." And because Blaine always, _always_ says exactly what he means, he leans in, so close that Kurt's eyes nearly cross from taking everything in, and whispers, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt from sarah: “ahahahah kurt and blaine break-up and then meet again a few years later. is the spark still there???”
> 
> well i had originally envisioned some much more emotionally impactful 4000+ word reunion shenanigans + penis but what you get is post-confessional penis so y’all can DEAL. ty to mariah for the beta job. :* :* :*


End file.
